


Lost Hope

by madam_rosewald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_rosewald/pseuds/madam_rosewald
Summary: A second chance given to life. Karren got repaired after her so seemed death. Nobody believed it and she's taking the chance to change her life completely and summaries new boundaries from a fresh start. Maybe she's grabbing her long wished dream now and fullfil her wish to beloved from a dear person.





	Lost Hope

"Beep….Beep….Beep…". Blank. Everything seemed dark. A grey ceiling. An oxygen mask was around her face as small amounts of clear oxygen filled her lungs. A heart rate monitor was connected to her arm as it showed her momentarily constant pulse. Bandages all over her body, some were some days old and other had a clean white colour. Brushes were seen all over her face which still didn't healed. Dark purple-red hair was covering some peacefully sleeping eyes as the rest laid around somewhat messy. The sound of a door being opened was heard in the small dark room. Steps. Heavy steps. Maybe from a man around the 30s. 

Coughing. A tall shadow stand before the sleeping young woman, carefully watching her. He had a white coat on, looking like a doctor. His hair was short black and still styled back in a mature way. He had his hands in his pockets. "Beep….Beep…Beep...". His gaze wandered over to the monitor, watching the steady moving of the red line. His hand moved up to catch a slight yawn of his as he turned around again and walked off, closing the door behind him as the room got into a dark and silent aura again. He continued wandering around the long floor before he entered a room on his left side. It was a clear white painted room with a desk and a chair in it. A shelf full of documents was on the right side, standing against the wall. He sat down on the chair in a lazy move. Coughing. 

Sighing.Tapping. He gaze was zoomed on the monitor, rereading a document of his current patient. He scanned over the informations one more unnecessary than the other. It was a mystery to him. He didn't knew anything about her nor he knew about any relatives of her. He remembered clearly that someone covered in a black coat brought her to his door, pleading for his help to save her. He didn't knew why he got so soft in that moment. It just felt so nostalgic to him. A sigh. Another coughing. Wheels of a chair. His gaze turned over to a fridge. It was used to cool down the food for patients. Red liquid with a unique taste of metal. Tidy sorted inside the fridge and names on each single bag. He stood up and opened it as she took out two bags. The cool fresh air of the fridge covered his hand. 

The door was closed again as heavy steps left the room again. "Tap….Tap…..Tap..." His steps went back to the room of his current patient. Coughing. A door being opened. He entered the room once again and stepped near the bed. "Time for breakfast…". He didn't waited for a reply nor was he even expecting one. He pushed a red button to stop a small monitor which was controlling her mineral and blood entry. He pulled the tube out of her porcelain skin, held it up and pinned it on a small chop. The he took of a almost empty blood bag from the top of the stand, threw it in a nearby trash can and now placed one of the bag he had grabbed from the office room on it. It was nearly a daily job for him. He grabbed the tube once again and inserted it into her arm again. It was wondering himself already. Whenever he looked into her face it seemed so peacefully but something was still off. A sigh. 

Coughing. He softly rubbed his eye as he turned around again. "See ya…". He closed the door behind himself once again. A shrug. Steps. He walked over to a wide door. A bright green shield on the wall above it. The exit. Probably the only thing in his life to keep him from going insane. A cracking. He opened the old steel door. Rain. A sigh. The door behind him fell back and closed as he stood under a small canopy. His hand pulled out a cigarette out of his side coat pocket. He softly placed it in his mouth as he pulled out a small lighter as well. Click. Smoke filled his lungs. Something he already was used to. He leaned against the wall breathing the smoke out as a white cloud was seen in the darkness in front of him. It was nearly winter now. Shorter days and longer nights. Steps. A dark shadow started to approach him. It was a rather small figure compared to his. Probably a woman. He could see that by the way the person was walking. She stopped in front of him. He nodded softly, signaling her that he was listening as he continued inhaling the smoke. 

"I came to make sure everything works out." He nodded. "Is she eating enough." A cough. He wasn't sure if he should recall, what she was doing as eating but he went along with it and nodded. A sigh. "When is she going to wake up again?" A question he still wasn't sure about himself how to answer. "It's depending…" His voice was deep and rusty compared to hers. The woman raised an eyebrow. He could see eyepatches over her eyes. Must be from an accident but he didn't cared much about it. "I hope she does soon, his state is becoming more unstable with each day and my time comes soon as well…." He nodded. "I'll make sure, Matsumae-san". Bitter sent filled the cold night air. 

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and looked up the dark night sky as grey smoke left his lungs. A cough. Raindrops. He left his duty as a doctor long ago but he still was taking this case under his arms. Maybe out of guilty? He wasn't sure either. "I have to go. Make sure you bring her in an stable condition when I come back." The woman in the black coat turned around. Steps. Raindrops. It was silently again. The rain was the only sound making creation in the night. A sigh. He threw the cigarette down and stomped on it to kill the active light in it. A cracking. Steps. He walked back inside the building. His cold hands were placed in his white coat pockets. He picked up a clipboard on his way, reading through the single pieces of paper. A smile. A cough. "I'll let you rise up again.…." Steps. Silence. "….Karren von Rosewald."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello together~ I had been having this thought for a long time now and yeah now I'm writing a new ending for Karren. Apparently what would she do if her life is give. A second chance? Would she finally confess to Shu now? Or will she have up at all? I have a lot of ideas in my mind and maybe you guys too xD I'm always open for ideas and critics. 
> 
> Have a good day/evening
> 
> Madam out~


End file.
